memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nyota Uhura
Commander rank According to a note at the bottom of the page (Recently added), Uhura was promoted to Commander in TWOK, but states the year 2285. I moved the note to Uhura's information from TWOK. Does anybody have confirmation on her promotion for either TWOK or The Search for Spock (If it's the later, it needs to be moved). -- Enzo Aquarius 21:03, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) TAS Appearances I've removed the TAS references and placed them here because most of it appears to be copied from Sheryl's Star Trek Site: Star Trek Women. It's not word-for-word, but it is suspiciously similar. I've decided to move it here to avoid the complications of dealing with a . --Gvsualan 10:25, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) :When under the influence of the women of Taurus II, the male crewmembers of the ''Enterprise were incapacitated by the siren's song. Lieutenant Uhura took command of the vessel, and assigned Nurse Chapel to acting Chief Medical Officer. They led a landing party down to the planet's surface to rescue Capt. Kirk, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy and Lt. Carver. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") :When the ''Enterprise visited the Shore Leave Planet, Uhura was abducted by the planet's computer, which was in charge of the planet after its Keeper had died. The computer felt that it was being taken advantage of, but Uhura reasoned with it, and ceased its hostile actions against the Enterprise crew. (TAS: "Once Upon a Planet") :When Uhura, along with the rest of the crew, contracted Dramian Auroral plague, she collapsed on the bridge from the effects of the disease. She would have died, if Dr. McCoy had not found a cure. (TAS: "Albatross") Sarah April.]] :''In 2270, Sulu, McCoy and Uhura were trapped in the holographic recreation room, when the ship's computer began exhibiting aberrant behaviour following the ''Enterprise''s passage through an energy cloud. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") Later that year, the ''Enterprise entered an anti-matter universe. The crew experienced accelerated reverse aging, and Uhura was reduced to infancy. Following the vessel's return to normal space, Uhura and the other crewmembers were returned to their normal ages, by use of the transporter. (TAS: "The Counter-Clock Incident") Given name Considering, as noted at the bottom of the page, that both Gene Roddenberry and Nichelle Nichols both approved of it, should we put a full name of Nyota Uhura at the top of the page? Or is it still considered not canon enough for such treatment? We could do this without renaming the article, to avoid confusion. --Kitch 13:26, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) : That sounds reasonable to me. Keep the article titles "Uhura", have the first line read "Nyota Uhura" and then italicize below it: ::"Although not mentioned on screen, Nyota was approved by Roddenberry and Nichols" :...or however it is written in the article. We have done such things with other individuals - basing thier full names from what was written in the script, but never spoken on screen. --Gvsualan 16:58, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) I could swear I've heard it on screen: When Kirk asks Uhura to play back the probe's call in TVH, I'm pretty sure he calls her "Nyota." :Two points: First, "Nyota" was never heard or seen on-screen, including Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, and never included in a script, writers' guide, or graphic. Second, if the name is to be added it will need to have a citation to some permitted resource that states her name is Nyota. Rumor or anecdotal evidence (including something Nichols wrote in a biography), without more, should not form the basis of inclusion of data in the main body of the article. It's fine for background, though (but should really have some kind of cite there too as to how we know this claim to have been made). If it is in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, though, that would be enough to include it (though noted as non-canon); maybe that's worth looking into. Aholland 04:38, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :::Aholland is correct; the name was never used on-screen. The first time I heard it, however, was not in Nichols' biography, but it William Shatner's Star Trek Memories, a documentary special. She recounted the story of how someone (I forgot who, I think it was one of the writers) suggested the name "Nyota" for her character. Nichols loved the name, and, according to Nichols, so did Gene Roddenberry. As Aholland said, this does not make the name official, but we can cite her biography and the documentary as a source when explaining the name in the background section. --From Andoria with Love 05:15, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :I've never quite understood how people hear the word "Nyota" in Kirk's line. What they hear as "Nyota" is "Can you" in the line which goes something like, "Can you play back the probe's transmissions?" Sir Rhosis 21:33, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::I'll have to listen again. I remember reading a writer in "The Best of Trek" claiming that he invented "Nyota" and ran it past Nichols, who loved it. (He was responding to someone who claimed "Penda" huh? was the name.) ::I just listened. Kirk says, "en-yota, let's hear the probe's transmission." No request, so no "can you." He calls her "Uhura" a few seconds later. :Perhaps Kirk was mumbling. The script identifies her only as "Uhura". The line in the closed captioning (not in the script) is "Can you let us hear the probe's transmission?". There is nothing on Nyota, and I believe any conclusion other than it is not used is unjustified. Aholland 04:49, 8 March 2006 (UTC) :Shatner was indeed mumbling, but if you listen closely, he does say "Can you" As I said before, I don't get why people insist on hearing what is not said. J! H! C! ENOUGH ALREADY! Sir Rhosis 22:19, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Swahili In Swahili uhura is nothing. Freedom is uhuru. You can look at the dictionary: http://www.yale.edu/swahili/ --81.38.181.20 13:28, 25 March 2006 (UTC) ::The above is correct; "uhura" means nothing in Swahili. The article had the right information in the background section so I simply deleted it from the main body of the article. Aholland 03:39, 26 March 2006 (UTC) "Roddenbury", Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!! Oh, I can't breathe! Ha ha ha ha! Hey, she wasn't "bury"ied, he was launched! Ha ha ha! --Babaganoosh 23:22, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :Huh? --OuroborosCobra talk 23:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::oh, when MJBurrage edited the page, he wrote the name of our saviour "Roddenbury".--Babaganoosh 00:05, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ooooo....kaaaay... --From Andoria with Love 01:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC)